


Cherry Blossom Scented

by FujoshiRanger



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amepan, M/M, ameripan - Freeform, ameripan smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiRanger/pseuds/FujoshiRanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ameripan smut; enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossom Scented

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real smut, so please feel free to message me if you see any errors!

Kiku slid his hands down Alfred's now bare chest sensually. He smiled to himself when he felt Afred shiver beneath his touch. "Alfred-san," he murmered. "I'm going to have to do unspeakable things to you."

Chills ran up Alfred's spine at the other man's words, "Do it," Alfred coaxed. "I'm begging you."

With a bright blush, Japan turned to retrieve a pair of handcuffs from a dresser drawer behind them. He dangled them in front of the taller nation's eyes. Alfred grinned and allowed himself to be ushered onto the bed, "Whatcha planning to do with those?" Alfred cocked his head and sent a wink the other man's way.

Kiku began lifting Alfred's arm to to headboard to secure it in place when he paused. "I'm going to have my way with you," Kiku whispered, kissing Alfred's cheek.

Without any warning, Japan now found himself below the other nation.

"N-nani? Alfred-san, what are you-?!" Alfred kissed him passionately and ripped off Kiku's shirt with more force than necessary; tearing it in half.

They both paused for a moment to stare at the ruined article of clothing. "Sorry, Keeks," America laughed nervously. "I got a little too excited."

Kiku closed his eyes and nodded, "It's alright-"  
A sharp click resounded throughout the room. A moment later Kiku felt both of his arms suspended above him with another click. Kiku's face flushed bright scarlet, "Alfred-san!"

Alfred looked pleased with himself. "You were gonna do the same thing to me, dude," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"H-hai, but-"  
Alfred cut Kiku off by pressing their lips together hungrily.

"No buts," Alfred murmured, unbuckling his pants before slipping them off. Kiku shivered despite the room being warm. Wasting no time, Alfred made fast work of removing Kiku's pants as well. After another passionate kiss, Alfred worked his mouth down the smaller nation's neck. He bit down to elicit a moan from Kiku.

"Ah, A-Alfred-! That hurts!" Kiku squirmed, tilting his neck to escape the treatment. It did the opposite; giving the blonde nation easier access to the soft porcelain skin of Kiku's neck.

"You like it," Alfred whispered into his ear. "I can tell." As if to emphasize his point, Alfred moved his hand to place it faintly atop Kiku's clothed crotch. He felt him freeze at the new touch before arching his back with a light moan. "You're so sensitive, Keeks," Alfred observed with an amused grin.

"So are you," Kiku blushed, referring to the growing tent in Alfred's boxers.

"It's because you're cute when you're sweating and panting below me." America leaned closer again to nibble Japan's ear.

"S-stop teasing, Alfred." Kiku gave a breathy whisper against Alfred's ear. 

Alfred reached over to the bedside table hastily, fumbling his hand around in search of something. "Got it!" He proclaimed, presenting a tube in front of Kiku's face.

"Alfred-san, if that's hamburger scented or flavored, I swear-"

"No! It's not!" Alfred raised his hands defensively.

"Well what kind is it, then?" Kiku raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

"It's um..." Alfred's face reddened.

"What?" Kiku urged.

"...Cherry blossom scented..." Alfred muttered, turning away from Kiku to hide his growing blush.

"But why cherry blossoms?"

"It uh, reminds me of you," Alfred explained. "Whenever I can't see you, but I want to, uh, do stuff, I use this."

Kiku felt his face grow hot again, "Alfred-san, that's... endearing, somehow."

"It smells a lot like you, but it's not the same because you smell way better, Keeks," Alfred gave him an embarrassed smile.

"Make love to me."

"W-what?" Alfred stuttered in shock.

"I said make love to me." Kiku demanded once again. "I can't handle it when you speak like that about me, it's cute."

"Baby, I'll make you see Stars and Stripes," Alfred murmered in response. Kiku gave a whimper that sent blood straight to Alfred's dick. 

Alfred rammed their lips together, licking Kiku's lips to ask for entry. Kiku complied and opened his mouth for the blonde's tongue eagerly. Alfred moaned into Kiku's mouth. He began grinding their hips together to create friction between their legs."Alfred!" Kiku yelped, pressing his hips against Alfred's roughly to increase the pressure. Precum began seeping through the fronts of their underwear. Alfred noticed and lifted his hips from Kiku's. 

They both groaned at the lack of contact.

Alfred removed their underwear, freeing their erections with haste. "I love you so much, Kiku Honda." Alfred gave Kiku a rare smile as he climbed onto him again. It was one of those unique smiles that are sweet, innocent, and genuine. Which, in Alfred's case, were rare and reserved mostly for Kiku's consumption.  
It was a smile without any malicious intent. One that rushed blood right between Kiku's legs and made his head swim. 

"I love you too, Alfred F. Jones," Kiku let one of his own scarce smiles cross his face.

Alfred gave him a tender kiss and pulled away after a moment. Above him, Kiku heard soft clicking, and he could move his arms again. "Why did you do that?" Kiku looked at him.

"I want you to be able to touch me too," Alfred gave him another innocent smile. Kiku hesitantly brought Alfred closer by wrapping his arms around him.

"Give me hickeys." 

The request came of out nowhere.

"A-are you sure?" Kiku stuttered, eyeing Alfred's tanned skin.

"Dude, give me a whole bunch. And make some of them visible. I mean, I gave you some earlier," Alfred rambled with a red face. Kiku opened his mouth and began nipping, sucking, and chewing at Alfred's neck, chest, and shoulders. The Japanese nation could feel himself getting harder as America let gasps escape his mouth. Kiku relished in the power he currently held over the American, and he found himself pushing Alfred down and climbing atop him.

Alfred didn't seem to notice until he felt delicate, trembling hands slide across his stomach and hips. Alfred lifted his hips, eager for the hand to move lower. 

The last thing the American country expected was for something hot to envelope the head of his dick.

Kiku blushed fiercely, he couldn't believe that he was currently giving the other nation a blow job. 

Alfred bucked his hips and let out a mewl as the smaller nation swirled his tongue around the tip of Alfred's erection. Alfred reached out to tangle his hands in the other's sleek black hair.

Kiku attempted to force his mouth further; although the size of the American's cock was intimidating. He forced the hotness into his mouth until it almost just made his gag reflex kick in. He bobbed his head after receiving loud, encouraging moans from Alfred. America thrusted his hips upwards, causing Japan to choke. He placed his hands rigidly against Alfred's hips to prevent that from happening a second time.

"Are you okay?" Alfred shot upright.

Kiku flung his head back just in time to avoid America's toned stomach colliding with his head. "I'm fine," He said with a cough, leaving the blonde feeling guilty and unconvinced.

"I'm sorry," America leaned to give the other a chaste kiss. "You did a really good job though." He said with a chuckle.

Japan let out a gasp when he felt hot air in his lap. "Lay down," Alfred commanded before engulfing Kiku's cock in his mouth. Japan let his mouth fall open without a sound; gripping at the bed with tight fists. With a little maneuvering, America fit Japan into his mouth until his nose rubbed against wiry black hairs. Alfred placed one hand firmly upon one of Kiku's hips and used his other hand to tweak the Japanese nation's nipples. Japan rocked his hips and leaned into America's touch. 

Every place the American touched burned. Japan did indeed see stars, just as America had jokingly insinuated earlier. America licked up Japan's shaft and slid his hands down the man's thighs. Kiku moaned harshly, resounding throughout the bedroom as Alfred's mouth was around him again.  
"A-A-Alfred...!" Kiku tapped Alfred's head incessantly until the other pulled his mouth away with a wet pop. The American nation looked at him with questioning eyes; Japan  
elaborated, "I was too close."

Both still catching their breath, Japan leaned over to retrieve the lubricant. He unscrewed the lid and gingerly began to squeeze the tube until Alfred interrupted him. "Kiku, I'll do it," Alfred said while reaching for the tube. Japan hesitantly agreed, handing the lubricant to his blonde boyfriend.

Alfred stroked his thumb across Kiku's cheek and kissed him sweetly on his nose, eyelids, and a lasting kiss on the mouth. Their hearts fluttered when they drew back to gaze upon the other. Alfred's sky blue eyes shimmered with affection the same way Kiku's deep brown ones did.

"I'll never let anything bad happen to you," Alfred declared in a hushed tone as he kissed the hickeys that littered Kiku's chest and neck. America gently urged Japan to lie down with a tanned hand pressing against a pale chest.

"I know, Alfred. You're my hero. I won't let anything bad happen to you either." Kiku whispered, laying his head against the pillow with a peaceful smile plastered on his face. America trailed loving kisses down Japan's chest, rubbing his hands gently over his lover's exposed skin.  
He moved down and kissed the insides of Kiku's thighs tenderly. 

Alfred gripped the tube of lubricant and squeezed a large amount into his palm. He rubbed his hands together to heat the gel up so it wouldn't feel like he was poking down there with an ice cube. After he deemed it was warm enough, Alfred scooped a great amount of the gel into his fingers.  
"Kiku, are you ready? If it hurts, I'll stop. Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Alfred reached up to grab Kiku's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Alfred," Kiku gripped the hand tighter. "Don't worry. I'll tell you."

With a nod Alfred moved his hand down to begin fingering Kiku's puckered hole. He embeded his index finger cautiously, pressing against the tight muscles. Japan's face tightened into a grimace, flinching as the first finger forced its way inside.

"Kiku, you need to relax," Alfred murmured, gripping Kiku's hand tighter.

"I-I know," Japan exhaled sharply. "It's a little difficult to relax during this." America frowned at Japan's pained expression. He needed to make him feel more comfortable. However, both of his hands were occupied at the moment with separate tasks.

Alfred flicked out his tongue to lap at Kiku's erection. Kiku groaned, closing his eyes in bliss. America slid his index finger in now that Japan was relaxing his muscles. America stopped licking and began twisting his finger around, rubbing the walls of the muscles. 

After making sure that his middle finger was also coated in lubricant, Alfred pushed in both fingers as far as they could go into the hole. Japan was finally beginning to loosen up. America laboriously spread his fingers apart to widen him further. With the addition of his ring finger, America began prodding at the tight walls in search of that special spot.  
After several moments of searching, Japan arched his back and groaned. America grinned proudly. 

He had found it.

"Al, please," Kiku whimpered. "I need you now."

Alfred nodded and rubbed the remaining lubricant onto his dick with a few rapid strokes. He guided himself to the entrance and pressed in tentatively to avoid harming the other.  
Japan groaned as his body embedded the America's large length within. America grunted and ground his hips until he was completely sheathed within Kiku. Alfred leaned down to kiss the tears forming in the corners of his lover's eyes.

Kiku reached up to encircle his arms around Alfred's neck and pull him closer. "Y-you can move," Kiku choked back a moan.

America craned his neck to plant new kisses and hickys over Kiku's neck and chest. He pulled back his hips and redrew until just the head of his dick remained embedded. With a forceful thrust, he re-entered Japan.

Japan opened his mouth wide and released a wanton moan. Alfred wrapped his arms around Kiku and brought him as close as possible before continuing to thrust at a rapid pace. Kiku clawed at Alfred's back; leaving angry red marks in his wake. Alfred swallowed up Kiku's moans by kissing him erotically. He nipped Kiku's lips and explored the inside of his mouth with his tongue. 

Alfred pulled out without any explanation and Kiku screeched when he got hoisted into the air, "W-what are you doing?!"

His answer came in the form of America pressing him against the wall face first. America grabbed Japan's hips and slammed his chest to the wall. Kiku placed his hands on the wall to steady himself. He loved it when Alfred was forceful. 

The sunny blonde nation gyrated his hips and ground his erection against the other's ass. "Alfred," Kiku whined, rubbing himself back against America. Still holding Japan's hips, America sunk his cock into the constricting hole with a forceful thrust. Japan gave an orgasmic yell and threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut. America gripped his hips tighter and rammed his dick into Kiku repeatedly in search of his prostate. 

He adjusted his angle again and bit at the skin in front of him. Since Kiku was significantly shorter, Alfred had to crane his neck to bite at Kiku's neck and shoulders. 

"Ah-Alfred...!" Kiku gasped, "T-There, please!" At his request, Alfred pushed into that same spot harder, gripping Kiku's hips with such force that there would be bruises tomorrow.

"Alfred," Kiku panted in between the rough thrusts. "Say...something dirty."

America smirked, "I'm gonna make you scream." He gave another sharp thrust of his hips, "You want me to fuck you raw, Baby?" 

Kiku felt his face grow even hotter than it already was, "H-hai." He clenched his fists against the wall. America pulled himself out and rested his pulsing length between the other nation's butt cheeks. "I'm gonna make you beg for it," Alfred traced his hands up Kiku's stomach and chest before stopping at his nipples.

America gyrated his hips and Japan pushed back; aching for the sensation of America inside him again. "Alfred," Kiku wimpered. "Please."

"Please what?" Alfred grinned as he rolled Kiku's pert pink nubs between his fingers. "You have to be more specific."

Kiku frowned; this would wound his pride. "P-please..." he choked, "I need you inside me."

Kiku found himself being moved again and Alfred picked him up more gently this time. With another kiss, Alfred lowered him to the ground. He brushed Japan's black hair from his face and kissed his nose. 

Kiku rolled himself over and propped himself up on his hands and knees.

America raised his eyebrows at Kiku's new position. He had the perfect view of the Japanese nation's cute little ass. "Alfred," Kiku whined.

He pounced on the smaller man and embedded his cock with a groan. Alfred pulled himself up onto Kiku and gripped his waist, pulling them impossibly close. Kiku moaned and arched his back. They both needed to cum desperately. 

Alfred rocked his hips at an even pace, building himself up for release. He knew that he had found that special spot once again when Kiku gave a strangled yelp of, "Hnng...! T-there!"

Pounding that spot over and over mercilessly, Alfred's thrusts became more erratic and frenzied as the twisted knots of heat in their stomachs grew. The overwhelming stench of sex and sweat filled the air along with erratic, wanton moans. Alfred could feel Kiku trembling and throbbing around his cock, and he knew that one final ram to his prostate would make him cum. So, Alfred pulled out completely. And, without changing his angle, he plunged his cock into Kiku's ass.

Japan arched his back dramatically; screaming Alfred's name in ecstasy. His seed splurted out across his chest and dripped onto the floor. He huffed heavily and his arms gave out from below him. Soaked with sweat, Kiku pressed his face and chest to the cool wooden floor beneath him, waiting for Alfred to release his own seed within him.  
Kiku's own climax was enough to send Alfred over the edge. The tight walls wrapped around his dick clenched when Kiku came. That combined with Kiku screaming his name made him cum.

"Ah-h...fuck! Kiku!" he released his hot seed into Japan with a final, harsh thrust. Kiku's face burned as the liquids filled him, giving a light groan.

Alfred breathed laboriously along with Kiku as they both tried to catch their breath. He removed his now flaccid cock and wiped some sweat from his forehead. Reaching over, America grabbed his shirt from the floor. He stood on wobbly legs and wiped the cum from Japan's chest before wiping off his dick. He then hoisted Japan into his arms and carried him back to their bed. 

Kiku opened his hazy eyes to gaze at Alfred, a loving smile coming to his face, "I love you."

Alfred returned the smile, "I love you, too." He pulled the blankets over them, and gave his boyfriend a feather-light. Wrapping his arms around Kiku, Alfred pulled him close, resting his head on top of Kiku's.

Japan relaxed into the warm embrace and buried his face in America's chest. A peaceful sleep enveloped them quickly, and they were both sore the next day.


End file.
